happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofs/TV episodes
These are goofs that appear in the TV series of Happy Tree Friends. Note: Do NOT add images that depict a character doing something stupid, as many characters do idiotic stuff. Only add in animation errors or an impossibility in logic. 'One Foot in the Grave' The Wrong Side of the Tracks Imagelumpyupsidedown.jpg|Russell is missing his whiskers, and if the show was following real logic, Cuddles and Russell's hats would fall off, as it is soon revealed that they are upside-down. Hatless sign.png|The sign has no construction hat on it... Sign with hat.png|...but now it does. Lifty or Shifty.png|Lifty is notably bigger than Shifty when they are often equally sized. File Down.png|Lumpy's feet are shown getting filed down right here... Coaster Shred.png|...but one of them breaks off, and it is not damaged. noeyes.png|Sniffles' eyes briefly vanish when he blinks. noeyes2.png|It happens again a second later. From Hero to Eternity From Hero to Eternity PT2 39.PNG|A snowball this size... From Hero to Eternity PT2 43.PNG|...could not cause this big a flood. FromHerotoEternity25.PNG|Cuddles' tail and scarf are missing. FromHerotoEternity31.PNG|Splendid uses the washing machine at the end of the row... From Hero to Eternity PT2 12.PNG|...but its location changes. Now the location of the dryer... From Hero to Eternity PT2 64.PNG|...will change to be at the end of the row. And the Kitchen Sink Isitsharp.png|1.The sidewalk goes through the cactus... 2. The cactus was big when Cub went through it, and when Pop is about to go through it... Kitchensink---seriously.JPG|1. ...but it goes around after Pop goes though it. However, pointing the obvious would ruin the punchline. 2. ...but after he goes through it, it's small. 1 43.jpg|Cub's eyes are facing each other. ropeslice.png|The rope goes through Lifty and Shifty's heads... IMG 20131104 172344.jpg|...but it's their torsos that get cut in half. Also, Cub can survive with half of his body gone, but not these two? 'Lesser of Two Evils' Party Animal Party Animal.jpg|Toothy's incorrectly drawn nose, and pupils on all four eyes. W-What was I doing!!.PNG|When Flippy snaps out of it, he only has blood on his eyes... Flippy had the best birthday ever.PNG|..but in the next scene, there is blood around his mouth. It probably came from the smoothie he just drank. Mimejuice.png|Mime's body is completely ground up in this shot... Party Carnage.PNG|...but his lower body is still intact here. Needair.png|Flippy sticks only seven items in the barrel... Bring Out the Barrel.png|...but when Flippy rolls the barrel outside, there are many more items jammed into it. Ffffff.png|The refrigerator faces left... Grtgere.png|...then right... Htf-party-animal-part-1.jpg|...then back to its original position. Purple Cord.png|The cord of the blender, when unplugged, is purple... Green Cord.png|...but when Flippy plugs it back in, the cord is now green. Ipso Fatso Breakfeast.jpg|Giggles and Petunia both have glasses of juice... Gigglesandpeatuine.jpg|...but now Petunia's glass is gone. floatingbarbels.png|See those floating barbells? Oh no.jpg|Red blood on Toothy's neck, but orange blood spills out. paynomind.png|These two don't mind watching their friend die front of them. Also, Russell's buckteeth are intact, yet a piece is seen at the other side of his head. Bad Handy.jpg|Nutty and Russell's corpses disappear. deadtreadmill.png|Sniffles doesn't have tape on his glasses... flattenedtreadmill.png|...now he does. Don't Yank My Chain Cuddles injured .jpg|Stitches and bruises on Cuddles' face when he falls... Don't yank my chain 02.PNG|...but they're gone when Lumpy brings the bucket up. Sliced half Mole Head.jpg|The chain usually appears this long... 9283.jpg|...but now it's longer than usual when laid on the tracks. Noseblow.png|The arc between Lumpy's glasses disappears... Gooddoggy.png|...then reappears. Don't Saw Handy's Chain.jpg|Handy's chain isn't connected to the ball weight. 'The Third Degree' Doggone It pacmaneyegoof.png|Lifty and Shifty with pac-man pupils Gighurt.jpg|There are clothes hanging on the clothes line... hangingfordearlife.png|...now there aren't. whistlethisway.png|When Lumpy pounces, the whistle flies in the opposite direction... eatdawhistle.png|...but now he's right underneath it? Run Over.png|Mime's head splattering before he gets run over. Concrete Solution Bqrwzgvdvre.png|Handy's tail isn't in the cement... Brxdbgtfhtfh.png|...but now it is. Bxhfghfdr.png|Handy's body isn't visible through the cement, despite him only being pushed an inch or so deep. Lumpy antlers up.png|Lumpy with both antlers pointing up. Chugsdfgvyuthguvfd.png|Nutty's dislocated mouth. Cnhfgtxded.png|No straps are shown on the ambulance walls... Concretebelly.jpg|...but now they appear. Pinned Up.jpg|The Mole wasn't that high up when he died. Ouchjustouch.png|Blood spews from Lumpy's nose and mouth... Drscsrvettyft.png|...but no blood is dripping from his nose. Cement Block.png|Handy's body shouldn't be visible, as his whole body was concealed inside the block. Destroyed Bridge.png|Nutty's carcass is missing from the destroyed bridge. Hitbyvan.png|Lumpy is missing his nostrils when he gets ran over. Nubextension.png|This mistake from House Warming returns in this episode! Finishedbridge.png|Russell's car changes from red... russcar.png|...to blue. NuttySryup.png|Nutty's face is covered in syrup... Mineallmine.png|...but it is clean when he exits (though he could have licked it off). Sea What I Found Russellinflated.png|How could the sea animals damage his eye patch without breaking his helmet? Image butter shitfy.jpg|1. Shifty with Pac-Man eyes. 2. Shifty is facing left and his legs are bent... Trapped Arm.png|...now his body is facing right and legs are straight... Imagedwroning.jpg|...now he's facing to the left with his legs bent once again. Lifty was supposed to let go of the gold Shifty once he died. Also, despite them dying far from each other, Lumpy's corpse is next to them. Electriceel.png|Electric eels don't live in saltwater. Reminds me of the other time this happened. 'Four to the Flour' Easy For You to Sleigh DO NOT STEAL FROM FLIPPY by flippyraepfaceplz.png|Following logic, Shifty's hat should fall off his head. Sleight 70.jpg|1. Shifty's ribs should not be part of his skin. 2. Shifty's skin has both arms, despite losing one earlier. 3. Flippy is covered from head to toe in blood... Sleight 74.jpg|...so how did he clean himself and get all the way here in a matter of seconds? Wishy Washy Too much mouthwash.png|A normal person would have died drinking this much mouthwash, and Tree Friends are famously easier to kill than normal people. Suicuide.jpg|The fur in the sink doesn't look that dirty. Also, there's no blood on her potato peeler. Who's to Flame? notvisibletail.png|Petunia's tail should be visible against the towel, considering its size. Oddd.png|Why is Giggles smiling while on fire? LOL Imagenuttyandmole.jpg|Handy with orange blood. Valve.png|The signs that surround the sewer... FlameMole 4.png|...don't appear until after he lights the match. Onelens.png|Sniffles' glasses with only one lens 'Marooned Five' Every Litter Bit Hurts notbleeding.png|Sniffles is barely bleeding, but his blood covers Giggles' face. Also, there is no blood on Giggles' face marking... Stoprighthere.png|...but now there is blood on Giggles' face marking. Drainage.png|Giggles' bow is soggy and wet in this shot... Cleanlake.png|...now her bow is completely dry when she overlooks the lake. Also, the dock where Lumpy stood and the rock where Cub sat are nowhere seen. Howisitnotwet.png|The dynamite sticks should not be lit after being in the water... fish xplosion.png|...that being the case, this shouldn't have happened. Wrongtree.png|That tree doesn't look big enough to reach the one Giggles and Sniffles are chained to... tree enlarged.png|...but now it has grown in size. headerror.png|Shouldn't there be bloody stump where Sniffles' head used to be? floatingcigar.png|At times, Lumpy's cigar floats in mid-air. As You Wish Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h53m17s91.png|Disco Bear clearly drops the lamp here... teleporting lamp.png|...so how did it get all the way over here? asyouwish--falling.JPG|Pop is mysteriously gone on the tip of the rocket. Twocoonsandabear.jpg|The tip of the rocket is in the van... novan.png|...and now the van is missing. Sniff.jpg|Sniffles loses both of his arms here... rocketroadkill.png|...now there's one when he is crushed. lampinpuddle.png|This mud puddle appears... Iwannabigrocket.png|...then disappears... mudpuddle.png|...then reappears... mudpuddlevanished.png|...and then disappears again. Store Ceiling.png|Before Lifty and Shifty burst through the ceiling of Petunia's shop, there's a pre-cut/shaded area for the hole Lifty and Shifty crash through. Take a Hike lollipoptail.png|There is an extra lollipop on Nutty's tail. Hike 8.jpg|Sniffles' lips are supposed to be at the tip of his snout, not under it Nutty's candy's gone.png|Nutty's lollipop, sucker, and candy cane are missing... Bee hive gone.png|...so is the beehive... Candy's back.png|...but at least he got his full wardrobe back. now the ax is gone.png|Ax and tent supplies are gone. Canteen with strap.png|Lumpy's canteen had a strap... Canteen without strap.png|...now it doesn't. Petunia and dirty water.png|Isn't this a little dirty for her OCD to handle? But then again, she WAS dehydrated. true story.png|This Blurb is true... implying it isn't.png|...but the next one implies otherwise. Tooth's face bashed in.png|Toothy's face is bashed on a rock... Now it isn't.png|...now it's okay, unlike the rest of him. Toothy's arm fell off.png|Toothy's swollen arm falls off here... 350px-TakeAHike.jpg|...then magically reappears. shortnosedlumpy.png|Lumpy's nose drawn shorter than normal. greentent.png|Toothy trying to pitch a tent... Hqdefault19.jpg|...then the tent disappears. 'Deep Six' Snow Place to Go HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 9.png|Cuddles only has his head in the water... HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 10.png|...but how can his body from the waist down be gone when Toothy pulls him out? Orcaeye.png|The orca has its eye closest to the hole... Orca.jpg|...now it's the orca's nose that's closest to the hole. Also, Cuddles' corpse is gone. Iceberg Sink.png|Icebergs are buoyant, so it's impossible for them to sink THIS fast. Tailwatergoof.png|A splash of water is layered under Russell's tail, when it should be layered over. Leavingforsource.png|If viewed from the back, Cuddles would be on the right, and Toothy on the left... Inactive or gone.png|...but now their positions are switched. not cuddles no swiping.png|Cuddles' left ear somehow appears in the front just like the right ear. Goneship.png|1.The crew is nowhere near the boat... 2. The ship stops burning... Slam.png|1....yet somehow, Giggles gets crushed. 2....but the mast is still on fire when Giggles is crushed. Gnomefallsintowater.png|Flaky missing much of her flakes. Shockedflaky.png|Flaky is only inches away from Toothy's body... Icebeforecracking.png|...but Toothy's corpse is nowhere to be seen once the ice starts cracking. Dunce Upon a Time Nuttygoffxd.jpg|Nutty has an extra lollipop on his chest. Dunce goff.jpg|Characters briefly shown with Internet Season 2 designs. This might have been intentional, seeing how the animators decided to recycle animation to save money. Nutty and jelly beans(actually it's a seeds).jpg|When Lifty and Shifty first present the beans to Nutty, there are a blue, yellow, orange, red, magenta, and purple bean... 83441.jpg|...but when Nutty presents them to Giggles, the yellow bean becomes a green bean. Look at his eyes!.png|Giant Lumpy with no pupils. Petuniahair.png|1.Considering the length of this hair... Tear-off.png|2...and the fact that Giggles tore off Petunia's entire scalp... Vddftg.png|1...the hair should have been a lot longer when Giggles hit the ground. 2...Petunia's scalp should be on the end of the hair rope. Gems the Breaks Gemstobreak giggles and petunia.png|Petunia's head is smaller than Giggles' head. Petunia's flower is also a bit out of place. Heart.png|Splendid pukes his heart out, but he's still living. Gemstobreak splendid sick.png|Splendid missing his tail. (Unless it's under his blanket.) Shieldyourself.png|Splendid is laying on the grass... Ontheroad.png|...now he's laying on the road. 'Seventh Heaven' A Change of Heart meat on bones.png|There is still meat on both bones here... meat gone.png|...but now it's gone. im-pose-able.png|It should have been impossible for Disco Bear to make this pose since heart attacks paralyze. (possibly done for comedic effect) A Hole Lotta Love HTF Moments - Mime run for his live (TV S01 E07.2) 10.png|Cuddles' lawn is littered with trash... cleanlawn.png|...now it's all clean. Mime to Five Shattered Windows.png|The feedback destroys the car windows, but not the restaurant windows. HTF TV Mime to five 64.png|Blood on her face... HTF TV Mime to five 65.png|gone when she falls. Enteringthecircus.png|Russell's tail is missing. trapeze.png|Only Flaky is seen above the circus ground... HTF TV Mime to five 50.png|...then Cro-Marmot becomes visible. 'Behind the Eight Ball' Blast from the Past lowerpocket.png|Sniffles' pocket protector is lower on his body than usual. nopastsniffles.png|Shouldn't Sniffles' past self be on the couch? Where'd it go.png|The slide was dismantled and removed... slideisback.png|...and now it's back. multipleeyeballs.png|Looking closely, you'll see multiple eyeballs after Cuddles is smashed to bits. Eyeballs circled.JPG|In case you can't find the eyes, here they are, circled. Slideoff.png|Toothy flies off at this height... Doubledeath.png|...so how did he end up here? Chew Said a Mouthful HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 4.png|The ketchup and mustard dispensers are missing. lotsofsugar.png|Considering the amount of sugar, that tiny cup should be overflowing. lock.png|The lock on the back of Nutty's helmet... lockgone.png|...disappears in the next scene (and for the rest of the episode). HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 4.png|Mime is checking his watch... nowatch.png|...now the watch is gone, and Mime is just pointing at his wrist. topfacingaway.png|The top of the can faces away from Disco Bear... topfacingtowards.png|...now it faces towards him. See What Develops Mole camera.jpeg|Crank on left side... Devel 8.jpg|...now on the right side. puddle.png|Mole spills water on the floor... puddlegone.png|...but the puddle disappears. Dailyacorn.png|The building on the left... purplebuilding.png|...is replaced by a purple building. shopping.png|Russell and Cro-Marmot have no balloons... IMG 20131029 164405.jpg|...but they instantly do after Mime makes one for Giggles. bluehair.png|Parts of Cuddles are blue before being frozen. Vlcsnap-00004.jpg|Mime's corpse cannot be seen in the photo booth. Exposed.png|The moment Splendid's photo was taken... Splend.png|...what the photo looks like. Photo Collection.PNG|The Mole never took a photo of Lumpy. samemodel.png|This frame uses the exact same model of Splendid from Better Off Bread, except without Giggles in his arm, resulting in a missing hand. 'Nine Lives' Idol Curiosity Bow on hat.png|Giggles' bow is on her hat... Bow on head.png|...then she loses her hat, but her bow's appeared at its normal position. many scratches on Sniffles.png|Sniffles is covered in scratches before entering the grove of killer flowers. Scratches only on Sniffles' haad and snout.png|There are only scratches on Sniffles' head and snout... Scratches all over his body.png|...but in the very next shot, he's covered in them. Idol flies through glassless window.png|Sniffles' arm is on his cheek. Also, the idol flies through a window that clearly has no glass... Unbroken glass window.png|...but now the same window clearly has glass, and isn't even broken. Yfcfvhgv.png|Eyes looking in different directions. but he's attached to the boat.png|Russell is attached to the ship by his intestines, so this is only possible if the ship somehow went through this hoop (which it is much too big for). Home Is Where the Hurt Is Crotchpain.png|Giggles is sliding on the right banister... Egdfhgfg.png|...but she is on the left when she reaches the bottom. Sagtrdt.png|Seeing how there's no wall that connects the doors, it would have been easier for Handy to walk around them. Aw Shucks! smilingdead.png|Giggles' corpse is smiling (even though she didn't have this expression when she died). HTF - Aw Shuck ! 23.png|The dunking booth was damaged during the destruction... HTF - Aw Shuck ! 28.png|...but now the dunking booth is undamaged. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 15.png|1. No lily pads here... 2. A wire is wrapped around Toothy's left ear... HTF - Aw Shuck ! 16.png|1. ...but now there are lily pads when Toothy drowns. 2. ...but now the wire is around his right ear. Sin título (5).png|The blood in Giggles' brain is pink. Nohive.png|There is no beehive in that tree... Hithive.png|...but now it shows up to be hit by Lumpy's rock. 'Ten Speed' A Sight for Sore Eyes Sight 49.jpg|Open cabinet... Sight 51.jpg|...closed here... Sight 56.jpg|...open again. Sight 55.jpg|If the plane did this... Sight 84.jpg|...how could it cut like this? Single Lens.png|Are Sniffles' glasses really one lens? Bump!.png|Russell with two hands and no hook. Kitesqueeze.png|The string around Nutty's body... Sight 85.jpg|...disappears once he is killed. Wipe Out Wipe 64.jpg|The stripe on Lumpy's board is gone. Wipe 68.jpg|The girls tear their lips off on the ice... Wipe 69.jpg|...but they're gone when Cro-Marmot leaves. Letter Late than Never Letter 12.jpg|There are tears in the sweater... Sweater.png|...but not when Giggles wears it. eatenchocolate.png|Several pieces of chocolate are eaten as Lumpy reads the letter... chocolateisback.png|...but they all return when Lumpy puts the letter in an envelope. Letter 18.jpg|Lumpy climbs a cliff which is at an incline... fallin.png|...but then endures a straight fall rather than tumbling down. Letter 11.jpg|The direction the dog on the container is facing right when Lumpy sprays it in his eyes... Beforeeaten.png|...but now the dog is facing left when Lumpy is being eaten away. Balloonhead.png|Giggles' tongue is sticking out, even though her mouth is closed. Wrong_antlers.png|Lumpy has three antlers instead of two. 'The Eleventh Hour' Wingin' It one pilot cockpit.png|There's only one pilot. This would never happen on a commercial plane. Where'd Cuddles go.png|Cuddles mysteriously disappeared. cuddles' body disappears.png|He can even do the trick posthumously. And Flaky's gone too. four feet.png|His feet are on the floor, yet they're somehow showing under the blanket. Also, Lumpy is missing from his seat. missing parachutes.png|The parachutes are no where to be seen. only mime.png|If this happened to Mime, it should have happened to everyone. And he somehow has another nose under his skin? closed door.png|This door was obviously open since everyone else flew out it. So who closed it? Beaverwatchingtv.png|One of Toothy's freckles laying over his mouth. Tongue in Cheek Achoo.png|Sniffles shouldn't sneeze from just tasting pepper. Gluegun.png|Sniffles bandages his hand... handshealed.png|...but it soon turns back to normal. razorteeth.png|Sniffles gets his teeth cut... Shreddedtongue.png|...but now they look fine. bigants.png|The Ants are drawn too big in this scene. Tonguetied.png|Sniffles' tongue is shredded and tied to the paddle... Thatissooooogross!.JPG|...but now it isn't. And nothing is holding the paddle up. fistpump.png|Lumpy wears the skin from Sniffles left hand over his right hand. Easy Comb, Easy Go What 5.jpg|Disco Bear missing his reflection. Easy Comb, Easy Go.JPG|There are burn marks on Disco Bear's head... Sugarcub 8.jpg|...but now the burns are gone. Cub in Easy Comb, Easy Go 1.png|Cub is WAY shorter than this hedge... Pop, you moron!.PNG|...but Pop manages to cut his head... Brain 22.jpg|...like this. Also, how could the cut harm the head, and not the brain? Hair 22.jpg|How could Disco Bear tell if The Mole finished if he sliced his eyes off and all that hair was blocking his view? Good as new!.PNG|Shouldn't that hair growth formula grow on his face? It's all over him. dunk.png|Disco Bear's eyes are closed when he dunks his head... Hairyeyes.png|...yet his eyes are affected (to be fair, he opened his eyes quickly after, so it's likely a few drops got in). 'Twelfth Night' I've Got You Under My Skin Doorknob.jpg|Giggles accidentally pulls off the doorknob to her front door... Under 24.jpg|...but when Sniffles and Lumpy arrive, the doorknob remains on the door as if it had never been touched. Under 22.jpg|Blood leaking from the left side... Buried.png|...leaking from the right side... Sick giggles.jpg|...then on the left again. In a Jam Jam_24.jpg|Handy's teeth are chipped... Jam_26.jpg|...now they aren't. Also, his ears are missing. Jam 12.jpg|Cuddles is looking very sick... inajam---mynewguitar.JPG|...but somehow recovered! Then again, this could have happened a few days later. Jam 33.jpg|Cuddles with an eye patch and pirate hat... Jam 34.jpg|...now they're gone when he's fully stuffed. Also, the background is different. Jam 27.jpg|Sniffles with his headphones... Jam 28.jpg|...now they're gone when he lands on the control box (though they probably fell off when he tripped). intestinesbrain.png|Sniffles' intestines are pulled out before his brain... intestinesbrain2.png|...now his brain and intestines are in their proper places. Also, his blood is orange. bloodyfloor.png|There is blood where Lumpy is standing... Lumplel.png|...but the floor is clean when he dies. Large_brain.png|Whose brain is that? It can't be Lumpy's. Not only is it different than his usually is, but it wouldn't even fit in his head. Junk in the Trunk Still living fish.png|Given how long the fish was out of water, it should be dead by now. blood on elephant.png|Some of Cuddles' blood gets on the elephant when he dies... No blood on elephant.png|...but the blood is gone when Lifty and Shifty reconstruct the van. Also, there are four raccoons in one shot (motion blur). Limp Giggles.png|Giggles goes limp when she dies... erect Giggles.png|...but her body is erect the next time we see her. nomarking.png|Lifty missing his tummy marking. Elephant below a very strong Lifty.png|Lumpy's elephant is obviously below Lifty... Lifty lands before it.png|...but Lifty somehow lands before it does. Also Lifty's arms can't be seen despite being ripped off. 2ndJunk64.png|Toothy's ramp in the middle of the street... 2ndJunk89.png|...now placed on the lawn. Who do you think moved it? 'Friday the 13th' Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow Ddddddd.png|Two goofs here: 1. Cuddles looks into the mug, but doesn't notice the coffee inside. 2. Coffee is hot, so how could Cuddles not feel the heat on the cup? Coffeeburns.png|1. A burn like this... 2. Cuddles only splashes coffee on his cheek... Partyset.png|1. ..shouldn't have healed this quickly. 547301.jpg|2. ...so why does he also bandage up his ear, which didn't get burned? Trombone.png|How's The Mole playing that trombone when his lips are covered? Double Whammy Discosion.png|1. Disco Bear's head explodes... Propelloryanked.png|2. The propeller on Petunia's plane is ripped off... inconsistencies.png|1...but his head still appears to be intact here. 2...but her propeller is still on her plane, while Disco Bear's is gone. Petuniaonaplane.png|Petunia missing her tail. Pu l l.png|There's two faces, look closely on the plane's propeller. bloodbeforeboom.png|Flippy has blood on his face before Nutty's head explodes. Flippy Awake.PNG|You can't wake up from a hypnotism-induced sleep without a release, and Lumpy thinks he's a chicken, so who gave it? Autopsy Turvy fliqpys.png|Fliqpys kill their own kind (this may not be a goof as Fliqpy is known to kill almost anyone and everyone, which apparently includes himself). featuringmime.png|Mime is featured but doesn't appear, as he already died in the first half. Happy-tree-friends-double-whammy-part-2-1---auqenxooawweoqe.jpg|The hook is shown to be at Toothy's eye level when he nearly hits it... That was a close one.PNG|...but when he brushes it off, the hook is at Toothy's ear level. Dressuptwist.png|When Cro-Marmot crushes Cuddles and Toothy, their whole bodies were pushed into the closet... Crocrush.png|...but in the next shot, some of their body parts are seen sticking out. Category:Image galleries